


now i'm in a whole new world (with you)

by luneist



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, everyone here belongs to the vocal club, inspired by mickey mouse channel - a whole new world, sana is an encouraging vocal buddy, sick!jihyo, the whole fic is probably based on that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: im nayeon has a crush on yoo jeongyeon, one of the top vocalists in the school's vocal club. sadly, her crush is arranged to have a duet with park jihyo, another top vocalist. she's jealous, but very luckily, jihyo gets sick and nayeon is the only replacement. it goes from a simple duet with yoo jeongyeon, to something else.





	now i'm in a whole new world (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was wanting to do this plot for long but i tried to find good vocal/vocal ships and never really did, so i searched up for twice and found out that nayeon/jungyeon were a popular pairing, so i decided to write. i'm not very into twice, so do pardon my writing, but enjoy!

yoo jeongyeon.

she was probably the most famous, most recognised and most talented member of the school's vocal club. not only was she a vocal legend, she was a whole beauty as well. from head to toe, she would even be covered in the most precious gems and diamonds even if she was dressed in simple clothes. no, wait. yoo jeongyeon was a gem herself, something no one would want to lose and was of high quality and price. 

at least that's what im nayeon, another member of the vocal club thinks. she deems herself as an average vocalist, with also very average grades, and also very average looks (sana said that nayeon told her that). it has been only a year of high school, but she had already crushed on the most talented vocalist. just within a year, sana thinks it's insane, really. how could someone fall in love with someone else so easily? maybe it was love at first sight, but sana doesn't want to ask because she knows it will lead to a "yoo jeongyeon appreciation session" and she'd rather appreciate her flaws. 

"jihyo is performing with jeongyeon  _a whole new world_. i'm so jealous, sana. she gets to perform with a beauty, do you know that? i wish i could perform with jeongyeon too, but unluckily, i'm not talented enough to on par with her. that beautiful creature, with the soothing and mind-blowing voice and the personality of an angel. i would protect her from any mean comments hurled at her." nayeon sighs after her sentence, resting her chin on both her palms. sana only sips on her diet smoothie, which nayeon think is absolute rubbish because her best friend has one of the best figures she has seen. girls and guys chasing after her best friend was a common sight.

the japanese vocalist sighs this time, pulling the straw away from her bitten-red lips, "honey. if you're so obsessed with her, why not just confess? if you don't ever speak up, she'll never know your feelings. imagine her liking you too but hoping you'd make the first move, but all you do is sit metres away and admire her from afar while she's unaware. like right now. i know you were staring at jeongyeon while spilling out your feelings. just confess, nayeon." 

confessing wasn't easy for nayeon. even rejection wasn't. yet, those two things were so normal and easy for sana to do so confidently, that's why she sounded like an unsupportive friend. but, place yourself in sana's shoes. she swears to god, her locker is filled with love letters of different sizes & colours, and they're either too cheesy or just plain disgusting. that's why she's still single, nayeon says. it may be because she doesn't want to stir up trouble once she gets the love of her life, but nayeon doesn't exactly know. to nayeon, confessing was like going for high elements. like jumping down a cliff, that zipline activity sana made her do (she pushed her off from behind, actually) or tree climbing. what if her crush rejected her? what if her crush decided to ignore her for the rest of her school years? wouldn't she just be a sad, twitter fanpage owner?

"it's easy for you, not for me. whatever, i'm sure i'll gather up courage someday and finally tell her my feelings. i just want to watch her perform her solo, and i'm nervous because hers is before mine and the audience would deem mine as low-quality. she's the best vocalist, and one of the younger ones. isn't that just pure talent in a pure beauty?" nayeon says, doing something with her fingers. sana rolls her eyes and says something along the lines of "don't worry, goddamnit" again. 

the bell rings and it signals the vocal buddies that 5 o'clock in the evening has arrived, and it means it's time for them to report to the vocal practice studio to prepare their outfits. nayeon has prepared a simple cropped white sweater and a black tennis skirt, pairing it with short black heels. it was simple and wouldn't attract much attention, unlike some people's outfits which stood out a lot. she has seen bright, sparkling outfits at their vocal concerts before and it's just terrible in her opinion.

"what did you prepare for your outfit?" nayeon questions sana as they walk to the vocal practice studio, and sana answers it's some peach tube dress that goes down to her ankles. the korean couldn't judge, because she didn't even know what song sana chose for her solo. it was some song from hamilton, that random musical momo had gotten sana addicted to. it was some english song, and nayeon just hopes sana doesn't butcher the song with her pronunciation of her english words. 

everyone had a free choice of song, and nayeon had chosen "how far i'll go", it being one of her favourite songs. the outfit may not have matched her song, but she doesn't have anything tropical or something. simple outfits will do the job, and nayeon believes that the performance will overshadow the performer's outfit, unless it's really outstanding. 

once they enter the studio, the first person nayeon sees is jeongyeon already dressed, warming up her vocals. they had their own 1.5 hours in the studio to practise, and no one would want to waste their time. warming up their vocals was one of the most important things, nayeon thought. she places her bag and takes 2 seconds to have a good look at jeongyeon. her crush is dressed in a white blouse, half of it tucked out and the other tucked in, with black skinny jeans and covered shoes in black. she looked especially good today, and her hair was done well and matched her a lot. 

sana is the one to pull her away before she starts ogling, and nayeon screams as she clutches her outfit, following sana out of the studio (more like being forced out). "did you not notice that your oufit is similar to jeongin? white top, black pants and black shoes? you two practically look like you're a couple." sana asks as they reach the toilet and slam the door close, already removing her hoodie to change into her dress and heels. nayeon raises her eyebrows and thinks of it.

well, she's definitely fucked.

"fuck," she curses under her breath as she changed and sana snorts, bursting out into laughter as she puts her heels on. nayeon slips on her heels as well, adjusting her sweater and skirt so no skin was revealed. "it's just a coincidence. let's just go back and practise, i don't want to embarrass myself."

sana only hums as a response and trods behind nayeon who returns to the studio, and places her uniform in. she gets her phones and headphones to practise, and nayeon mimics her. "let's take that corner, no one's there." the japanese girl points to the area near the guitars and they make their way over, plugging in their cables on the way. nayeon doesn't waste time once she settles down, warming up her vocals to the instrumental version of her solo piece first. her throat is in good condition today, and she thanks god for it. bad conditions means terrible performances to her, and no one wants that today.

the korean girl is immersed in practising her song, letting her throat get used to those notes once again. there are faint sounds of people belting out high notes, but it doesn't really matter because everyone has headphones on and most of the things they hear are their songs. luckily, she has the correct pronunciation of those lyrics, according to daehwi who was the vice-president of the vocal club. previously, nayeon had consulted him for practice on the pronunciation, and they spent several hours alone in a classroom just to get everything right.

nayeon is immersed in her song and she sees a figure approaching her, but she can't make it out who it is. it's near the ending and she belts out the highest, longest note. the person claps once she's done and she looks at the figure, and removes her headphones immediately when it's jaehwan, the president of the vocal club. "ah, jaehwan, anything wrong?" she asks, putting her headphones aside.

"kind of, but it's not with me or you. jihyo was supposed to sing  _a whole new world_ with jeongyeon, but she said she's sick and can't make it. i wanted tzuyu as a replacement, but she told me she's covering jihyo's solo and already has 2 performances. considering that sana has a duet with sungwoon, i decided to have you perform with jeongyeon. you're pretty familiar with the song, yes? at least daehwi told me so and he said your english pronunciation is good. so, i need you to practise with jeongyeon on the song. there's no one else i can get to help, so please do me and the club a favour." jaehwan explains, looking at her the whole time, arms crossed. he spoke seriously and had his arms crossed while towering over the girl, which made the latter a little scared. but jaehwan is a gentle funny guy and she knows it.

but performing with yoo jeongyeon? this must be the best and worst day of her life. what if she forgets the lyric because jeongyeon, a whole legend is standing next to her or if people think her voice is bad compared to her crush's? "uh," she replies and jaehwan only continues with his staring, "sure. do i practise with her now?"

the president smiles after breaking his cold expression, and nods. nayeon nods back and makes her way over to jeongyeon, who was stranded all the way in another corner of the room. there weren't a lot of vocalists near her area, and nayeon felt like she was the one jeongyeon has been finding all this time. "hi jeongyeon," nayeon says and sits down beside the short-haired vocalist, and the latter removes her headphones, "jaehwan told me to practise with you. i hope you don't mind?"

"not at all. the performance is in an hour's time, and it wouldn't be nice if we put up a horrible performance. you do know your parts and the song, right?" jeongyeon replies, facing her and sitting cross-legged. this makes her heart beat faster, makes the blood rush to her cheeks and she can feel her throat go dry because holy, jeongyeon is so close to her right now. she could lean it and just kiss her crush, and she looks even prettier up close. a nod is what she can only manage and jeongyeon nods, telling her that they can officially start practising and they put on the headphones, turning on the instrumental music at the same time. 

it's awkward, because nayeon has to stare directly at jeongyeon while practising the song. her eyes dart away several times, and sometimes it meets jeongyeon and it just lingers there, making the blood rush to nayeon's cheek. it's just so unbelievable, just like a dream. jeongyeon had taken brad kane's part, and left jihyo the parts of lea salonga which now belonged to nayeon. it was an amazing song and nayeon thought she would never sing it with her crush. could she hold her hand like how their seniors jaehyun and herin held each others' in the performance? nayeon remembers watching it, and was so awestruck for the next hour. they were the best duo in the vocal club before graduating, and letting jaehwan and wendy take over. the chemistry between them was just so visible and amazing, that they had the whole audience clapping for them. aspiring, really. 

the song finishes and nayeon feels hot, having stared at jeongyeon for the past 2 minutes. the other minute was devoted to staring at the motivational quote pasted on the wall. "that was good, we should be fine with a few more practises." the short-haired vocalist says and nayeon nods, bringing herself to sing the song again. they run through the song a few more times before wendy tells them it's time to report to the hall for the concert.

"good luck for your solo! i'll go find you backstage before jaehwan's and wendy's duet end." jeongyeon says sweetly and flashes her a small smile before catching up with seungyeon, another talented vocalist. nayeon feels her heart fluttering and herself going hazy and almost falling but sana catches her, questioning her sanity.

"i'm performing with yoo jeongyeon and she said good luck to me."

"holy fuck."

.

it's great, it really is. not because she's biased or whatsoever, but  _how does a moment last forever_ is a high difficulty song sung by céline dion, and herin has even struggled to hit the notes before. only wendy, jaehyun, jaehwan and jeongyeon have been able to maintain the consistency in their notes while performing it, and it's as if their throats don't hurt. nayeon admires all her amazing friends and seniors. it's almost her turn and she's panicking, because jeongyeon is simply too good that she feels like she shouldn't even be up there performing after a legend.

"thank you, jeongyeon. that was a wonderful performance from you! next up, we have im nayeon, another talented and cute vocalist coming up to stage to perform  _how far i'll go_ for us, a fun and cheerful song to lift everyone's spirits up. let's welcome her, ladies and gentlemen!" taeil, another senior that graduated before jaehyun's and herin's batch did, came back as an emcee for the club. there were always graduated seniors back to perform and emcee, and it was always fun. 

the crowd cheers and nayeon can hear herin somewhere in the crowd. within a year, she had develop good relationships with the president and got her support. she runs up, having a mic test before she signals for the music. she lets herself immerse in those little sounds in the song, even if it isn't the music. she brings the mic up when the song officially starts, and lets the words just slides off her tongue smoothly. all the words have been stored in her mind and she knows all of it, delivering them along with the beat, all relaxed and laid-back. 

walking around while singing was a common practice so she goes to different parts of the stage, as if exploring the whole world, going on an adventure. she tries to see herself as the character herself, getting into the song. the centre is where she returns as she finishes the song with the final high note, and the song stops and clapping is all she can hear and she hears herin screaming, and smiles, then bows.

"that was just simply show-stopping, nayeon! thank you so much for you great performance. i'm sure everyone's spirits have been lifted now. next up, we have jaehwan and wendy, the powerful duet of our vocal club to perform  _beauty and the beast_ for us. let's welcome them!" taeil reads from the script, and nayeon leaves after he mentions the duo. sana's arms are opened when she's backstage and she runs into her best friend's arms, hugging her tightly. "baby, good job, i'm so proud!" sana says, letting nayeon squeeze her tightly.

nayeon lets sana go after a while, and she sees jeongyeon approaching her. the japanese vocalist sneaks away to yuju's side, leaving the two alone. "hey, that was really good. i enjoyed it. hopefully you have energy for our duet?" 

"yeah, of course, anytime!" nayeon says cheerfully and jeongyeon smiles, standing beside her. they watch the duet of their seniors silently. wendy's voice is amazing, and nayeon wishes she had such strong vocals. on the other hand, jaehwan's voice compliments her and when both clash, it's simply heaven to your ears. if she could have an official audio of them singing, it would become her ringtone so that she could use it as an excuse to not pick up sana's annoying calls because it's too beautiful. 

the crowd cheers and it marks the end of their duet, and taeil is up on stage again, "lord, that was amazing! thank you wendy and jaehwan for the first duet piece. it felt like heaven to your ears, don't you think so? this is why they're called the legendary duo of our club! now, we'll proceed with the last song, unfortunately. it was originally to be performed with yoo jeongyeon and park jihyo, but with jihyo being absent, our cutie nayeon will take her place. let's welcome them to perform  _a whole new world_ , people!" 

jeongyeon goes out to the stage in the dark, and nayeon waits at the stairs which is a prop, hidden in a dark. she's to come out after jeongyeon sings  _"no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_ " and start her lines. she listens to jeongyeon carefully and makes sure she isn't a daze, appreciating her crush's voice as jeongyeon sings the first line. it passes by really quickly, because jeongyeon has reached that line and nayeon walks down the stairs carefully, singing the words out and she smiles when jeongyeon approaches her and reaches out her hand, which the long-haired vocalist accepts it gladly and makes her way down with jeongyeon to the centre to continue her lines.

they face each other and nayeon turns red again, but she continues singing,  _"unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings. soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky_ _."_

that's the line where jeongyeon comes in for a small duet.

_"a whole new world,_

_don't you dare close your eyes,_

_a hundred thousand things to see,_

_hold your breath it gets better."_

_"i'm like a shooting star, i've come so far. i can't go back where i used to be."_ nayeon sings after their face-to-face duet, facing the audience again before turning back to sing their lines.

_"a whole new world,_

_every turn a surprise,_

_with new horizons to pursue,_

_every moment red-letter."_

_"i'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. let me share this whole new world with you."_ they sing together, and jeongyeon stares into nayeon's eyes deeply, smiling. they end the song with alternating lines and both singing  _"for you and me"_ together. and the music stops which means the audience clap, and they bow. nayeon is grinning from ear to ear, and it's mainly because of her duet with her crush, the feeling when you achieve something and herin's scream. she understands herin. it's as if they're recreating the seniors' performance, and herin is always proud of her. 

taeil appears again with his cringe-worthy lines, "that was a good ending! their voices matched so well, don't you think so? with yoo jeongyeon's and im nayeon's performance, we officially end the concert. thank you all for coming to listen to our beautiful vocalist, have a wonderful night!"

this tells jeongyeon and nayeon to go back stage, so they do and jeongyeon hugs nayeon once they are out of the audience's sight, and the latter is shocked. if it was your crush who hugged you so unexpectedly, you'd be surprised too, right? "good job, you were so good. thank you so much. i still have things to say to you though, but in private." 

nayeon smiles and tells jeongyeon that she has done well, and wouldn't mind talking in private with the latter. she had do anything for the latter, she was deeply in love. but she couldn't spill her feelings out like she did to sana, that is. the short-haired vocalist smiles and drags her out of the hall, out onto the streets near the hall. "ah, shouldn't you tell jaehwan first?"

"i already did, he knows about it." 

"sure."

it's a dark night out there but the stars shine, illuminating jeongyeon's features. they stop their tracks near the sea, where the water is glistening and it looks absolute aesthetic, matching and merging with the dark sky like a couple. jeongyeon looks at nayeon, smiling when she realises the latter has been looking at her and reaches out to hold both of her hands, "im nayeon. i know i've barely had such intimacy with you, but you're simply an adorable angel. even your friends tell me good things. the fact that you keep putting yourself down, thinking that the other vocalists are better is something i wish i would change, but i'll always respect yet help you build your confidence. like our performance, i want to share this whole new world with you. i like you, im nayeon, a lot, seriously." 

nayeon is stunned for a while and jeongyeon only silently waits for her reply, and she feels herself tearing up. "jeongyeon, i like you a lot too. i've had a crush on you for long but thought you would never be interested in such a simple person like me. there are way better people than me yet you choose me and hearing this is shocking. telling myself that i'll confess to you one day has been a routine, but you said it first. and yes, i would love to share this whole new world with you. i've always wanted too. i like you a lot, in fact, i love you, yoo jeongyeon." 

"the short-haired vocalist presses a kiss to nayeon's forehead, still holding the latter in her arms. the feeling lingers there when jeongyeon pulls away, and nayeon looks at her new lover. with a quiet voice, she starts singing.

_"a thrilling chase,_

_a wondrous place,_

_for you and me."_


End file.
